By the way
by Hearts Unfold
Summary: He didn't know how it happened, but there he was, letting his arch enemy live in his house. It was her...she always had that affect on him. At least he thought she did...before he lost all his memories that is.


Ok, I finally found something new to write about. Now this is a slight companion story to "The Battle of Remembrance." Reading that one might make some things less fuzzy, but not reading it won't kill you during this one. This chapter is dedicated to the darling Miss Jana, who came up with my title. For anyone who did read "The Battle of Remembrance" you might remember the references to this summer in it. I hope you all enjoy, and please review, whether you love it or hate it. Tell me in whatever ways I need to improve my story. :)

* * *

**Chapter One: The Arrival of Mr. Malfoy**

Harry Potter's intense green eyes studied the face of his best friend across the table. Her features were unreadable, meaning she had been serious. He sighed, looking away and taking a long sip of his hot tea. He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for his response. He set his mug down and gave another heartfelt sigh.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said slowly. "You want me to allow my arch enemy into this house for protection?"

"Yes," Jenna nodded.

"What would you be protecting him from?" Jenna sent Harry a dark look.

"Voldemort's after him, you know that. And I trust you not to be his cause of death either." Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Isn't there-"

"No Harry, there isn't anywhere else he can go. Not anywhere as safe as here at least." Jenna stared at him, her eyes unblinking, gaze fixed. Harry let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, he can stay here until school starts, but there are rules," Harry answered. Jenna nodded, a smile spreading across her features.

"Whatever they are, he'll follow them," she replied.

"Rule Number One, he pisses me off the tiniest bit, and he is out of here," Harry dictated. "Rule Number Two, you're off limits." Jenna cocked an eyebrow.

"Why am I off limits? It's not like he and I are still dating," she responded.

"And it's going to stay that way isn't it," Harry stood, stretching his arms.

"Mr. Potter, you're not jealous of him are you?" Jenna studied her best friend, an innocent expression adorning her features.

"That git? Of course not, but I know he'll try things, and if he does, he's gone." Jenna shook her head in disbelief.

"Hermione's right," she mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. Harry grinned at her retreating back, feeling like he'd won, despite the fact that his archenemy would be living with him over the summer. At least Jenna would be there to keep both of them in line, seeing how things always got out of hand between Harry and Draco Malfoy. Harry followed the steps Jenna had taken minutes before.

"I hope I wake tomorrow to find out all of this was a dream," he muttered to himself while ascending the stairs.

Part of him was glad that another person would be living in the Black Manor. It had become so lonely now that the Order no longer used it for their head quarters. He was expecting Ron, Hermione, Nicole and Josh later in the summer, but right now he only had Jenna. He enjoyed having Jenna all to himself, but living with one of the female race got scary at some points. Like when she asked you to house her ex-boyfriend who was also your arch enemy. Harry would never admit to having anything other than friendship on his mind when it came to Jenna, but the rest of the world saw differently. As Hermione put it "You and Jenna are so blind! The attraction between you two is stronger than that of the north and south pole. Just take her in a closet and snog her already!" Harry chuckled to himself at this memory. He pushed the door to his bedroom opened and felt along the wall for the light switch, stopping suddenly. He still wasn't used to a house that had no electricity and ran on magic and spells. He waved his wand and light flooded the room, causing Harry to blink. His room was plain and unadorned. He had pictures of his friends and family, but he kept them hidden in the bottom of his school trunk. After Sirius' death, followed by Dumbledore's a year later, Harry had tried not to get too attached to anyone, realizing that his friendship with them endangered their lives. This was his reason for hiding the pictures, his reason for pushing everyone away that summer, and not responding to letters. The last one had caused Jenna to come knocking on his door. He supposed he shouldn't have made her the secret keeper, but he didn't trust anyone else as much as he trusted Jenna. Harry sighed, pulling his school trunk out from under his bed. He opened the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of the 1st year, flipping through the pages of his family. He came to the most recent additions. There were the six of them, celebrating after passing their O.W.L.S. There were pictures of them cleaning Grimmauld Place, pictures from the Yule Ball, pictures of pretty much everything. He closed the album, placed back in its proper place and crawled into bed. He expected Draco would arrive in the morning, and he had no intentions of letting Jenna greet him alone.

Harry awoke to Jenna poking him in the side.

"Draco's going to be here in an hour," she informed him. "I figured you'd want to be up."

"So he's really coming then?" Harry muttered.

"Yes," Jenna snapped, throwing back Harry's covers.

"And how did you know I was decent down there?" Harry sat bolt upright, feeling his cheeks turn red. He usually only slept in his boxers, but he'd been too tired the night before to remove his pants.

"One could only hope you weren't," was the sassy reply. Harry stuck his tongue out at the brunette as she left. He quickly got dressed, running a comb through his hair and brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom. He ran past the portrait of Sirius' mother, not bothering to be quiet. Hermione had figured out how to put a permanent silencing charm on the old coot.

"Here, I went against my morals and cooked you up some bacon and eggs," Jenna shoved a plate in his face when he entered the kitchen.

"Since when are eggs against your morals?" he questioned.

"Since I'm allergic to them," she answered, sipping on a mug of coffee. Harry eyed her suspiciously. She was wearing a short, sleeveless pink cotton dress. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and he could tell she was wearing make up.

"Don't you look nice," he glared. "How is he supposed to follow rule number two if you look like that? That's just cruel and enticing."

"Maybe he's not the one I'm trying to entice," Jenna smirked. Harry both hated and loved it when she was flirtatious with him.

"One of these days you're going to drive me over the edge Jenna," he warned, sitting back and looking her over.

"I'll revel in that for the rest of my life," she answered in a soft voice. It was one of those moments where Harry wanted to kiss her so badly. He leaned forward as the doorbell rang. Just like all the other times he had attempted, something always showed up to distract them.

"That must be Draco!" Jenna squealed with delight, jumping up from the table and racing out of the room to answer the door. Harry sighed and finished eating his bacon. It was going to be a long summer. He walked into the entrance hall and found Draco and Jenna sharing a hug, which made his insides quiver with jealousy. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, thankful that Jenna's back was to him.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded in a greeting.

"Potter," Draco smiled politely. Jenna glanced between the two, feeling the tension in the room thicken. She decided to intervene before wands were pulled out. She grabbed Draco's arm, bewitching his trunk to float.

"You're room's on the second floor," she said, dragging him up the stairs. Harry followed, not trusting Draco to be alone with Jenna for even a minute. Jenna kept up a steady flow of chatter while Draco and Harry stood room length apart glaring daggers.

"Ok I give up!" Jenna threw her hands up in defeat. "You two, cut out the 'I wish you were dead' glares. Now!" Both boys looked away from each other. "If we're going to survive this summer, you two had better get over…whatever the hell is going on between you two." Draco cocked an eyebrow at his former love.

"And how do you propose we throw away six years of hatred, dear?" he asked in a smooth tone. Harry clenched a fist. He didn't like the way Draco was speaking or looking at Jenna.

"Figure it out," Jenna answered in the same sugared tone. Harry grinned on the inside. She wasn't going to be taken in by any of Draco's antics.

"You're no fun," Draco wrinkled his nose and turned his back to the pair, quickly unloading his trunk. Jenna rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's hand and left the room.

"Thank you for being civil," she smiled at her best friend.

"I thought I was quite well behaved," he puffed out his chest. Jenna laughed, shaking her head.

"Keep being well behaved and you might get a treat," she winked. This peaked Harry's interest.

"Like what," he took a step closer to her, feeling the air between them sizzle. A smile tugged at her lips as her brown eyes lit up.

"You'll find out," she whispered.

"You know I hate surprises," Harry ventured in a soft voice.

"And you know I love torturing you," Jenna responded. The door behind them opened and Draco stepped out. Jenna and Harry broke eye contact, acting as though nothing had happened. The famous Malfoy smirk was plastered across Draco's face.

"Did I…interrupt?" he asked innocently, shooting a look of malice at Harry.

"Not at all," Harry answered, turning around and heading down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill myself before this summer is over," Jenna muttered. She felt Draco's strong arm around her shoulders.

"That would be a tragic loss to the world," he smiled innocently at her. She pushed away his arm and trailed after Harry, Draco on her heels.

"When are the others coming?" Jenna demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Not 'til August I think," he answered. "That way we'll all go into Diagon Alley together and get our supplies, visit Fred and George and such." At the mention of George something flashed through her expressive eyes. Harry knew better than to dwell on it. Jenna slumped down into a chair.

"Maybe I'll Owl them and see if they can come sooner," she sighed.

"What, grown tired of me already?" Harry grinned.

"Why do you think she called me?" Draco cut in. Jenna let out a groan.

"I'll remind you whose house you're staying in," Harry growled.

"Possessive, aren't we," Draco's eyes were narrow slits. "You had your chance, and you never took it."

"So you think that's what this is all about?" Harry seethed.

"Enlighten me as to what else is would be about," Draco answered. Harry's eyes darkened and Jenna could see him reaching into his pocket for his wand. Draco already had his out.

"As I recall," Harry spoke. "You're on the run from Voldemort." Draco flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "What, can't even stand to hear his name? Ever met him Malfoy?"

"Of course," Draco's voice shook with anger and fear.

"Ever had to duel him? Ever watched him torture your friends and threaten to kill them?" Harry's voice was so low it was barely audible.

"I've had him threaten to kill people I care about," Draco responded, not taking his eyes off Harry's wand. Jenna remained silent.

"I guess we have one thing in common then," Harry said. "Lower your wand. We're done talking here." Harry pocketed his own wand and exited the kitchen. Jenna let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding. Draco's eyes followed Harry's retreating back.

"A bit tense isn't her?" Draco turned to Jenna.

"You git, you're not supposed to irritate him!" she fumed at the blonde. "He'll kick you out, don't think he won't! Don't mess with his head Draco, he's been through too much to deal with you." She ran out after Harry.

Draco stood there in the silence of the empty kitchen, contemplating her words. She had said they were completely done, and that he had to understand that before he could come live with them. Draco was never one to give up with out a fight, and he knew that Harry was his competitor for Jenna's heart. Any realist could see that her heart had always belonged to Harry and likewise his heart to her. She was the one always getting kidnapped when You Know Who wanted something. She was the one he jumped into a fight with out thinking for. He was first at her side if she was hurt or upset. Harry was the only one who truly understood Jenna. She'd once tried to explain to Draco that she and Harry had an unexplainable connection. They could speak telepathically. At first their connection had only appeared in times of danger, but soon they were able to call on each other whenever they felt like it. There wasn't anything Harry didn't know about Jenna, and no secrets about him were kept from her. Draco rubbed his temple, head pounding from the argument and the memories. Jenna had been the only reason Draco had become an almost murderer. You Know Who wanted Dumbledore dead and wanted Draco to do it. Draco didn't care about being killed, he didn't care about his father being killed and he knew his mother could seek out protection else where. He did care when You Know Who threatened Jenna. So Draco had distanced himself from her, which was painful since they were finally forming a solid friendship. She hadn't let him off that easy and had tracked him down, finally kissing him one day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost became insanely jealous and refused to let Jenna enter. Draco chuckled to himself. He supposed it was time to let her be free. He retreated to his room until Jenna called dinner.

"It's cheese ravioli," she smiled proudly after setting the dish down on the table. "And I don't use magic to cook my meals." Harry smiled fondly at the brunette. After dinner, Jenna cleaned the dishes while Harry read in the library. Draco silently entered behind his arch enemy.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, causing Harry to jump.

"Maybe," Harry's defense mode set in.

"Why haven't you made a move on Jenna yet?" the blonde questioned. Harry stared at Draco, unsure of how to answer.

"I…" Harry shook his head and ignored him.

"It just seems to me that she should be fair game," Draco persisted. Harry's temper got the better of him and he whipped around.

"Don't you go near her," he breathed.

"Jealous?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealousy has nothing to do with it Malfoy. You hurt her once, you aren't going to do it again." Draco was taken aback.

"I never-"

"Yes, you did," Harry cut him off. "You gave her the cold shoulder, you lied to her, you just disappeared, and worst of all you didn't confide in her. She doesn't do well when people she cares about don't confide in her. You didn't have to do anything Voldemort wanted you to, because believe me, he would never have gotten near her without having to murder me first. You just left her to feel broken and betrayed last year." His voice shook with anger and dripped with hate.

"Well that just left you in a great position to make your move didn't it," Draco replied, fixing a cold glare on the Potter boy.

"You don't get it!" Harry roared. "It's not about making a move! It's about having to be there and watch her heart shatter. Because when she's dying inside, so am I. She may be able to get over the pain you caused her, but I will never be able to forgive you for that. She's so fragile and beautiful and…" Harry looked away as hot tears formed in his eyes.

"You love her?" Draco whispered it more as a statement than a question. Harry didn't respond and heard Draco leave the room. He walked over to the fireplace and lit it with his wand, letting the angry tears flow unchecked down his face. The rest of the world could decode his feelings when he couldn't, driving him more insane. He heard the door open softly and knew it was Jenna.

"Why do you always come to this room when it only upsets you?" she questioned softly.

"Because it was Sirius' favorite room," Harry answered. "It was the only room his family didn't bother him in." He felt her warm body lean against his. His arm was around her in an instant, pulling her closer. "Besides, how else do I get you to join me?"

"So you're cynical to get me to hang around you?" Jenna cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No," he shook his head sadly. "Why did you come here Jenna?" She studied her best friend for a moment.

"I had no where else to go," she replied. "You know that." The silence droned on. "And you needed me."

"Are you sure you didn't need me?"

"All right, it's a little bit of both I guess," she sighed. "Why are you so conflicting? I know you want me here, but you keep pushing me away Harry. Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Harry answered, looking her in the eye. "He'll always be after you as long as I care about you."

"I suppose that will be forever then." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Jenna silenced him with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Mr. Potter," she smiled at the doorway. He returned the smile for the sake of her happiness. Harry turned back to the fire, unsure of what to do about anything. Voldemort would chase him relentless until one of them was dead. Voldemort knew Harry's weakness was Jenna, as it always had been. Unless Harry could convince the world that he didn't care about her, she was in danger. But to convince the world he didn't care would only end up hurting her. The period that they weren't speaking during 6th year had been torture enough for him. He slumped into the arm chair that had always been Sirius', and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Harry, wake up," Jenna said softly, shaking him awake. "I can't even imagine the crick you'll have from sleeping like that all night." Harry groaned and lifted his head, immediately feeling a sharp pain in the right side of his neck.

"I suppose you can fix it?" he mumbled, rubbing the spot. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at his neck and it stopped hurting immediately.

"You're just lucky I'm studying to be a healer," she told him sharply. "Now come eat some breakfast before it gets cold."

"I swear, sometimes you're a mini Mrs. Weasley," Harry teased. Jenna hit him in the stomach with her wand.

"I'll be even sterner if you like," she smiled. Harry laughed and followed her into the kitchen. Draco was already seated, eating pancakes and sausage, his face hidden behind the Daily Prophet.

"Bloody hell," they heard him whisper. Jenna walked over to read behind his shoulder. In moments her mouth was agape in shock.

"Why wouldn't they put something like that on the front page?" she asked.

"Let me see," Harry said, taking the paper from Draco. "You Know Who shows his face in public, while demolishing homes and people. Survivors recall him demanding the whereabouts of Harry Potter while torturing them. His Death Eaters performed all the spells of torture, while remaining unmasked at his side. Included were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had recently escaped Azkaban when the dementors struck down the jail, releasing all those deemed loyal to You Know Who. A path of destruction has been laid already from London to Surrey. You Know Who has promised sanctuary to any person who can give solid information about Harry Potter. He has also promised sanctuary for the individual's family and up to five friends." Harry shook his head. "That sounds more like an ad for You Know Who than an information report." He handed the paper back to Draco.

"Well Harry, fortunately for you, the only two people who know you're whereabouts are sitting in this kitchen," Jenna smiled encouragingly.

"But think of all the people who are being murdered because I'm in hiding," he sat down in his seat, defeat showing in his eyes. "What kind of a hero am I?"

"A smart one," Jenna replied, taking the dark haired boy's hand in her own. "Harry, as long as you're alive, there's always hope for the world. This is a war. Lives are going to be lost. You can't avoid that. You know you can't fight him until you're completely ready." Harry sighed, refusing to look Jenna in the eyes.

"She's got a point," Draco ventured. "Without you, hope dies. I mean, from what I've heard, you're the only one who can defeat him." Harry glared at Jenna.

"What all did you tell him?" he snapped. She took a step back and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you don't stop being so moody I'll leave," Jenna threatened in the same spiteful tone.

"You wouldn't," Draco said. "Would you?"

"She would," Harry answered, green eyes locked with Jenna's brown ones. "Under normal circumstances. But she's not going to because she would end up getting kidnapped which would lure me out. She only said it because she knew I would fold."

"I can never bluff with you," Jenna smirked.

"Yet you always win," Harry replied. Draco looked back and forth between the pair, confused.

"So…she's not going to leave?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "And you're not going to be moody anymore?" Jenna nodded. Draco was more confused than before.

"There is absolutely no way to understand either of you," he shook his head, standing and leaving.

"You know what sucks about us?" Harry said after a moment. Jenna gave him her full attention. "We both try to think of others first and try to be completely unselfish, but in doing so we always end up being extremely selfish."

"You mean like me giving myself up to the enemy so that they won't hurt you, but you attack them anyway so they attack back and you do end up getting hurt?" she sidled over to him, sitting on the table space in front of him.

"While you know that never in a million years would I give you up to Voldemort," Harry finished. Jenna nodded in compliance.

"Talked to Ginny lately?" she asked quietly, partly to break the silence that had fallen on them, but mostly because she was curious and slightly jealous of the younger Weasley.

"No," Harry answered. "I have talked to anyone, except you and unfortunately Malfoy." Jenna hit him in the nose with her dish towel.

"If you want this relationship to work, you should really start calling him Draco," she tsked.

"What relationship?" Harry questioned. "I was unaware I had a relationship with anyone."

"Well that's a crying shame," Jenna shook her head in mock sadness. A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face as he slowly sauntered over to Jenna.

"What are you plotting Potter?" she narrowed her eyes at him. He cackled, scooping up a pile of soap suds and blowing them at her face, then sprinting out of the room.

"Oh real mature Harry!" Jenna yelled after him. He stopped on the landing, laughing to himself.


End file.
